Pour l'amour d'un Sang-Pur
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: "Autrement dit, je veux faire un break." Parce que depuis plus d'un an, Harry se réveille seul alors qu'il s'endort avec lui. Parce qu'il en a ras le bol, et que ça ne peut plus durer. Et ça ne durera pas... Post-Poudlard.


_Oh mon dieu, une nouvelle fiction d'HiMaboroshi ! Elle en pond des nouvelles mais elle a toujours pas fini les autres !_

_Je suis un cas, je sais. _

_Mais j'y peux rien. :( _

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'un sang-pur**

**Prologue**

Lorsqu'Harry Potter se réveilla, ce matin-là, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier ce que ses mains lui disaient, mais il n'aperçut personne, comme il s'en était douté. Il referma les yeux, encore fatigué et posa son bras droit sur son front. Rouvrant les yeux, il fixa le plafond. Sans même avoir besoin de regarder, il savait que les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol la veille n'y étaient plus et qu'il ne devait rester que les siens. C'était la même chose tous les samedis matins, depuis un an et demi, environ. Il se couchait avec lui, et se réveillait seul. Oh, ils n'avaient aucun engagement, ne s'étaient rien promis, mais Harry estimait qu'au bout de plus d'un an de relation, il pouvait éviter de partir à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

Soupirant, il se redressa, renonçant à dormir quand il vit qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il jeta ses draps au pied du lit et, comme il l'avait prédit, ramassa ses vêtements de la veille qu'il restait sur le sol. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il restait également ceux de son amant. Surpris, il enfila un caleçon qui traînait dans son armoire en bois et sortit de la chambre.

Il traversa le couloir aux murs blancs, frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il se figea sur le seuil quand il vit qu'il était là, assis sur un tabouret au bar, buvant un café. Il avait l'air fatigué. Harry remarqua qu'il était vêtu d'un de ses t-shirts blanc et d'un boxer noir simple, laissant le loisir au brun d'apprécier la peau laiteuse de sa nuque, de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière, la fit chauffer et sortit une tasse blanche avec l'insigne de Gryffondor, la Maison à laquelle il appartenait lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard, du placard situé au-dessus de l'évier. Il la posa sur la cafetière et s'adossa à la cuisinière. La cuisine était moderne, peinte d'un rouge électrique et d'un gris foncé métallique.

Son amant n'avait pas bougé. Mais Harry ne se tourna pas vers lui une seule fois, l'ignorant superbement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore là, lui qui d'habitude ne prenait même pas la peine d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui dire au revoir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait refouler cette petite étincelle de joie qui était apparue lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était encore là, pour autant, fierté oblige, il ne comptait pas lui montrer.

Quand son café fut prêt, il la prit et la porta à ses lèvres, toujours sans se retourner.

« Harry. Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Ledit Harry arrêta tout mouvement. Sa tasse se figea contre ses lèvres. Les yeux rivés sur le frigo, il abaissa son bras, le café fumant se retrouvant au niveau de son torse.

« De s'ignorer et de juste faire l'amour ? répondit-il.

On ne fait pas l'amour, on _baise_, Potter, siffla l'homme. »

Le brun haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. » Il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts accrochant les yeux gris orage qu'il avait tant haïs à Poudlard. _Seulement parce que je les aimais trop_, pensa-t-il. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas encore coiffés et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front et devant ses yeux. Ses fines lèvres qui lui avaient inspiré tant de sensualité étaient pincées, créant une ligne ultra mince et serrée. Draco Malfoy ne le regardait pas... pas vraiment.

« Il faut qu'on arrête, répéta-t-il.

Tu me crois sourd ?

Ça m'étonnerait même pas. »

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi ils ne parlaient jamais. Il inspira un coup, fermant les yeux pour s'intimer au calme, et rouvrit les yeux. Malfoy avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu veux arrêter du jour au lendemain ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis.

Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu crois que tes hiboux me suffisent ? rétorqua Harry.

Nous ne sommes pas un couple, _Potter._ On se voit tous les vendredi soirs, je te saute, et je me casse. Point barre, à la ligne. Et je ne veux plus de ça.

Très bien. »

Surpris, Draco leva les yeux vers le brun, mais ne put lire dans ses yeux : il s'était retourné. Décidant que c'était sûrement plus facile comme ça, il posa sa tasse vide sur laquelle était dessiné le blason de la Maison Serpentard, à laquelle il appartenait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, ignorant le Gryffondor superbement.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il réfléchissait. Après plus d'un an de relations sexuelles régulières, devaient-ils se dire quoi que ce soit ? Existait-il une formalité ? Est-ce qu'on appelait ça une rupture ?

Sûrement que non.

Oh et puis, c'est bon. Ce n'était pas comme si Potter s'était accroché à lui. Le sexe, ça reste du sexe, après tout !

Secouant la tête, Draco sortit de la chambre habillé. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour mettre le t-shirt qu'il avait emprunté à Harry dans le panier de linge sale. Ceci fait, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine et la salle à manger, les deux étant limitrophes. Harry était désormais assis à la grande table de la pièce centrale, dos à lui, sa tasse de café dans une main, et lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire un break, si tu préfères, marmonna Draco en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Fais comme tu veux, » répondit le brun.

La porte claqua, un vent horriblement froid s'engouffrant dans la maison. Harry frissonna.


End file.
